mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
until Thanksgiving}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Talk page What happend to it?-- 12:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I think he was trying to archive it. But you have to move it to User_talk:Joeman200/Archive 1 -- 02:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) no I do not like to have too much space and I do not need to see anything I do not need so I just start the talk page over.-- 14:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Sig suggestion I was wondering if you could probably make your sig easier to read, You don't have to but if you could that would be nice. oh and you will receive a free neb if you can solve this easy math question if you get it right show me the answer on my talk page and you will receive the neb. (you have been chosen for the opportunity. 2-9+5-6-5+12-12= easy neb, easy neb...-- 21:30, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that would be nice to read your sig.-- 21:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I know I was going to fix it-- 22:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) and let me Finnish my homework and I'll do your math-- 22:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 22:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Bomb I created something called the bomb. Click here if you want to risk it.-- 22:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) sig :thanks for changing it and you now own another neb.-- 01:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Smart & Dumb I made somthing called Smart or Dumb.If you want to find out what you are click here-- 15:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I am smart, that's fun!-- 15:19, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Store I'll use this getting 500 apples.-- 20:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) that will be 95 clicks thank you-- 02:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) sent the items!-- 02:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Only 95 clicks?Okay I'll start clicking!-- 13:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I finished clicking awhile ago.-- 00:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Look on your page for something cool--[[User:johnater| ' Johnater ']][[User Talk:johnater|''' Talk ]]HI 04:22, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ummmmm... Do you mind giving 10 clicks to my pet lion and turtle? I'll send you 5 totemic animals.-- 21:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) sure I'd love too that's great! RE: Welcome Thank you! And good to know someone here likes Nerf! :P I edit alot on Brickipedia, and I'm glad to see a friendly wiki here! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 21:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Haha! I'm afraid I'm not the wiki expert (Just got an account like 5 or 6 months ago), so I have no idea what a traffic page is! :P (PS. This is my 35th edit here!) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 15:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Markup Wiki Someone like yourself might like a wiki about HTML, wiki markup, templates and all other wiki coding stuff. I am here to ask you if you would consider editing the Wiki Markup Wiki. Thanks, 01:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Custom Sig Hi.Could you tell me how to view a custom sig? Thanks,-- 07:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) thx alot hi and i would love if you would sponser my store lp's trade shop and i will change my prices Text Box I need you to tell me how to change the page color. I also need you to tell me how to make an image in my infobox. Store I opened a store. The way to get to it is typing User:BobaFett2/Thornax God. I would like it if you sponsored it. MLN Item Whoa,thanks for selecting me as winner of that MLN Item thing.Though I'd appreciate notifying me next time I win,and not just put the award on page without asking first.Just saying.-- 01:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Secret New Store Stuff Oh,sorry Joeman200.Anyway,do you support it?-- 01:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Secret New Store Stuff Hey Joeman,could you make a "TV" for Newbie Trades?You know,those animation movies they make? Like at your page?Make some movies for it and send me a link to your page and it's payed for. Thanks, 03:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC)